Cuestión de vídeo juegos
by Aix-chan
Summary: Cartman y Kyle quieren el mismo juego, sin embargo, el hecho de que sólo quede una copia, de que tengan una multitud enfurecida detrás y un niño intentando meterse a la fila, no son la peor parte. Sino que Cartman está considerando, otra vez, congelarse. Y Kyle no ve a permitirlo.


**Basado en un bello y Fluffy rol con Sar0u0 y Bokkun14, Saru, Tweeky, ustedes saber que nos repartimos el crédito a partes iguales, y que las mejores partes se les ocurrieron a ustedes. Aún así, espero que les guste mi redacción.**

 **Cuestión de vídeo juegos.**

La pequeña tienda de vídeo juegos, un poco alejada de su casa pero aún así conveniente, estaba increíblemente concurrida, probablemente, pensó Cartman, por el reciente lanzamiento del juego "guerra apocalíptica 3". El mismo que había ido a comprar. Junto a él, y por casualidad, estaba parado Kyle, esperando también para comprar algo.

—Carajo, por fin—Comentó Cartman—Es mi jodido turno.

—Mueve el culo, Cartman, sabes que llegué antes que tú— Replicó el judío adelantándose.

—Pues te quedas atrás de mi culo. Los judíos siempre deben ir detrás del resto de la sociedad.

—Nunca vas a dejar de joder a mi gente ¿verdad? Si nos consideran menos, es por idiotas como tú.

—No hables tan cerca de mi Kiel, podrías contagiarme con la enfermedad de los judíos locos—Replicó, volviendo a colocarse delante del pelirrojo.

—¡No me llamo Kiel!

Kyle desvió la mirada un momento al notar algo que le llamó la atención, y a lo cual Eric, estando tan concentrado en discutir con él, no había había prestado atención.

—¡Ese niño se va a meter a la fila!—En cuanto dijo esto, Cartman volteó y se acercó al chico, al instante lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡Espera tu jodido turno, marica!

—¡Que te jodan!—Exclamó desde el suelo—¡La puta fila no avanza porque ustedes dos no compran una mierda!—La multitud tras ellos coreó, absolutamente de acuerdo con el otro, a lo cual Cartman respondió con insultos y gestos por demás ofensivos.

Kyle suspiró, miró al vendedor y se acercó al mostrador para poner fin a toda aquella estupidez masiva.

—Deme de una vez el juego Guerra Apocalíptica 3 por favor.

—¡Hey!—Protestó el castaño—Es el mismo que quiero yo, además es mi turno ¡Démelo a mí primero!

El vendedor, con su cabello anaranjado, su grasosa cara llena de granos y su uniforme de baja calidad, los miró aburridos mientras les mostraba el juego.

—Lo siento mocosos, sólo queda una copia ¿quién estaba antes?

Kyle se adelantó, asegurando que él era el merecedor de aquél CD, empujando a Cartman en el proceso, el cual lo insultó y exigió a su vez que el juego le fuera entregado.

—Cómpralo la próxima semana, culón—Dijo simplemente, sacando su cartera de sus bolsillos.

Cartman se alejó pacíficamente, provocando un muy mal presentimiento en Kyle, luego regresó con un chocolate en su mano, dejando en el mostrador dinero suficiente para pagar por él y por el juego, enseñándole al pelirrojo su dedo al puro estilo Craig.

—¡Jódete! ¡Deme de una vez el puto juego! No quiero volver a congelarme, así que lo quiero ya.

—¡¿Te congelarías de nuevo por algo tan estúpido?!—Preguntó el judío horrorizado.

—Por supuesto Kiel, no pienso esperar—Aseguró tranquilo, extendiendo su mano al distraído vendedor para que le entregase el juego.

—¡Tu cuerpo no soportará ese tipo de temperatura otra vez! ¡No puedes hacer eso, anormal!

—¡Pues lo haré y lo habré hecho, judío chismoso!—Vociferó—Deme el jodido juego.

—Lo siento mocoso, mientras discutías con tu novio, se lo llevó el otro niño.

—¿Qué? Pendejo de mier... ¡¿Qué?!—Chilló.

—¡¿De qué carajo está hablando?!—Preguntó Kyle con gesto ofendido.

—Carajo.

Cartman comenzó a alejarse, escuchó que Kyle le gritaba que esperara e intentaba seguirlo entre la multitud de gente, que básicamente aplaudían que "la pareja" se iba del lugar.

—¡Cartman! ¡Cartman, carajo! ¡Tú tienes mi billetera ¿verdad?!—Acusó el judío, a lo que el gordo solo rió y comenzó a correr, por las no tan transitadas calles nevadas.

El castaño se detuvo al divisar, unos metros más adelante, a punto de cruzar al otro lado de la calle y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al niño que había osado llevarse su precioso juego. No dudó, corrió hasta él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, mientras le gritaba insultos y amenazas para que entregara lo que "le pertenecía". El chico intentaba, inútilmente, razonar con él, cuando Kyle se acercó.

—¡Cartman, deja al maldito niño!—Ordenó. El de ojos color café obedeció, no sin cierta resistencia, al notar que no obtendría nada—No puedes atacar a la gente así—siguió reclamando el judío.

—¡Yo pasé demasiado por ese juego, así que cállate!

—¡Sólo pasaste por una fila de tres minutos!

—¡Fueron tres horas para mí!

—No puedes ser tan impaciente ¿Planeas congelarte otra vez?—Cuestionó, mientras el del abrigo rojo comenzaba a caminar y él lo seguía.

—¿Por qué carajo me persigues judío?—Preguntó sin mirarlo, ni hacer nada porque el otro no fuese tras él.

—¡Para que no hagas ninguna idiotez por un jodido juego!

—O sea, que puedo quedarme con tu cartera.

Kyle se detuvo, más Eric no lo notó y continuó caminando, finalmente, el pelirrojo se molestó y gritó.

—¡Quédate la puta cartera, pero no hagas nada estúpido gordo de mierda!

Eric se sorprendió, hasta se sintió un poco culpable, volteó hacia Kyle y lo miró confundido. Estaba absolutamente molesto, y sentía que en cualquier momento saltaría hacia él con un cuchillo y malas intenciones.

—¿K-Kyle?—Tartamudeó—¿Qué te picó?

—¡No puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas, mierda!—Gritó el judío mirándolo a los ojos, desde lejos—¡Atacando gente en la calle, tratando de congelarte! ¡Deja de intentar preocuparme!

—¿De-desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?—Cuestionó a la defensiva.

—¡Desde que tengo más sentido común! ¡Eso significa desde siempre, carajo!—Respondió, más molesto cada segundo—¿Qué mierda esperabas?

—T-tus bromas no me hacen ninguna gracia, judío, así que te las guardas.

—¡No es broma imbécil!—A esta altura, muchas personas se habían detenido a oír la discusión, pero Kyle parecía no notarlo, por lo cual siguió—¡Me preocupas, a mí, a Stan y a Kenny nos preocupas! ¿Quieres que lo diga? ¡Pues lo digo, mierda! ¡Eres importante para mí!—Cartman se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como era posible—Y sí, si te pasara algo malo ¡lo admito! ¡Lloraría! ¡Lloraría como un jodido marica, carajo!

Eric tardó demasiado tiempo en reaccionar, más incluso del que se esperaría luego de oír algo así, finalmente, bajó su mirada, enfocándola en algún punto en la nieve.

—Si fuese verdad... no hubieses tenido esa reacción cuando me infecté con VIH—Esta vez, el sorprendido fue Kyle, más recuperó la compostura de inmediato, bajando la mirada también, con melancolía y suspirando.

—M-Me preocupé ¿sí? Pero... tienes que entender idiota, era una buena razón para no querer...para no querer...salir conti...contigo—Balbuceó sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

El sonrojo de Eric fue el doble de intenso que el de Kyle, miró rápidamente a todos lados, nervioso, inquieto, sin saber exactamente qué decir. De repente, sacudió la cabeza, se cubrió el rostro con su gorro, y comenzó a correr, dejando un "no me sigas" tras él.

La gente suspiró, alegre, tal vez sintiéndose más jóvenes o románticos o lo que fuese, era una sensación agradable, como si todos los entendieran a ambos, como si hubiesen pasado por lo mismo. Kyle se quedó mirando el lugar por el cual desapareció su enemigo. Pensando en que aún tenía su cartera, y debía volver a casa.

Cartman caminaba rápido, distraído, molesto, avergonzado... no sabía muy bien como se sentía, sólo sabía que estaba feliz de haber salido de ahí. Unos gritos a sus espaldas llamaron su atención. Frunció el ceño. No era Kyle.

—E-espera, Eric.

—Butters, ¿qué haces aquí marica?

—V-vi que huías de Kyle ¿pasó algo?—Eric agradeció que el rubio no hubiese visto todo.

—Nada—Aseguró con algo de melancolía, lanzándole la cartera de Kyle al pequeño de ojos celestes—Dale esto—Ordenó comenzando a caminar.

—¿P-pero por qué yo? Espera—lo siguió Leopold—N-No me gusta verte así, si quieres puedes d-decirme lo que te pasa, no le diré a nadie.

Kyle corría, gritando el nombre y buscando a Cartman, mientras una importante conversación se llevaba a cabo entre el rubio y el castaño.

—¡No se lo digas a nadie o te rompo el culo!—Amenazó, a lo que el rubio sólo asintió. El castaño se sonrojó y volteó al lado contrario—y t-tú... de mí... emh... ¿Qué piensas de mí?

—¿Qu-Qué?—Cuestionó confundido.

—Carajo, no dije nada—Butters pareció pensarlo, y finalmente sonrió alegre.

—Y-yo creo que eres una buena persona, a pesar de lo que t-todos digan. Es por eso qu-que te admiro.

—¿Y por qué... piensas eso?

—¡Butters, no dejes que Cartman se escape!—Gritó Kyle a la distancia, mientras se acercaba corriendo rápidamente.

Eric intentó huir, más butters lo tomó por el brazo sin dudarlo un segundo, mirándolo con determinación en su adorable rostro. No importaba cuanto intentaba zafarse, el rubio no dejaba de aferrarse a su brazo.

—¡Suéltame, carajo!

—L-lo siento, Eric, pero quiero que resuelvan sus problemas.

Kyle llegó junto a ellos, con el cabello rojizo escapando de su gorro y la respiración agitada, mirando con molestia al más gordo.

—¡Ya le di tu cartera a Butters, no estoy interesado en tu dinero judío, así que déjame en paz!—Se defendió por anticipado.

—Ya te dije...—Murmuró, tratando de regular su respiración.

—Ha-hamburguesas ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Que me importa una mierda la jodida cartera!—Gritó.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Cómo puedes irte así?! ¡¿Nosotros no te importamos?! ¡¿No te preocupas por nosotros, o el problema soy yo?!—Exclamó más molesto que nunca.

—O-oh, salchichas.

—Déjame—Exigió forcejeando, sin lograr nada.

—¡Contesta, gordo de mierda!

Cartman se enfureció, intentó correr, pero debido al agarre del rubio, cayó al suelo, y desde allí, comenzó a lagrimear totalmente enfurecido.

—¡¿Qué quieres que conteste?! ¡¿Que nunca tendré amigos por mi jodida forma de ser?! ¡¿Que me odio por eso?! ¡¿Que mi madre es la única que me apoya a pesar de que sólo sea cuando no está en "otras actividades"?! ¡¿Que estoy acostumbrado a eso?! ¡¿eso quieres oír?! ¡¿Es eso?!

—E-Eric...—Murmuró Butters soltando su brazo, al ver que no escaparía, para no hacerle daño. El castaño se limpiaba las casi imperceptibles lágrimas, insultando por lo bajo.

—¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡Somos tus amigos carajo, soy tu amigo! ¡Te apoyo, Cartman, en muchas de tus estupideces! ¡No estás sólo! ¡No dejaré que estés solo!

—No te me acerques—Susurró cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Kyle caminó hacia él tranquilo, pasó junto a Butters con una pequeña sonrisa y le miró para tranquilizarlo, se arrodillo junto al castaño y lo abrazó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿K-Kyle?—Preguntó, sin mirar nada específico por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

—No estás solo—repitió—No sé los demás, pero yo siempre estaré contigo.

El llanto de Eric se intensificó, y correspondió inmediatamente al abrazo sollozando, mientras el judío sonreía más.

—T-Te odio, judío—Balbuceó como pudo, sin soltarlo y sin intenciones de hacerlo, Kyle rió.

—También te odio.

—Oh, que adorable—Canturreó Butters sin una pizca de malicia, simplemente diciendo sus pensamientos, para luego alejarse sonriendo.

—Hey, Cartman—Llamó sin soltarse—Realmente sí necesito mi cartera.

—Te dije que la tiene Butters.

—¡Butters!—Gritó Kyle alarmado, soltando al castaño y levantándose del piso, necesitaba volver a casa con ese dinero.

Cartman se levantó también, limpiando su nariz con la manga de su suéter y mirando como el judío corría tras el rubio. De repente Kyle se detuvo, giró, y volvió hacia él.

—Antes de resolver eso...

Lo besó.

—¡¿Qué cara...?!—Chilló sonrojado, cubriendo su boca con su brazo. El judío sonrió.

—Te lo dije, eres importante para mí.

Y de esta forma, Kyle se aseguró de que Cartman nunca más tendría una razón para hacer algo estúpido. Incluso si así era, tenía una razón mejor para no hacerlo. Él no dejaría que lo hiciese. Mucho menos por una cuestión tan estúpida como un vídeo juego.

 **Fin**

 **Y sólo me queda decir: Yo era Kyle D: (corre) me quedó bien raro el judío, pero aún así espero que les guste ;)**


End file.
